


Amami, divorami e non lasciarmi

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Uno Sherlock insonne e agitato da un Bach che non gli riesce a dovere, si lascia andare a una prorompente eccitazione.Seconda classificata al contest "Make love to me tonight, like there's no tomorrow - contest lampo di drabble"Vincitrice del premio: "I'm crossing you in style - per il miglior sile"





	

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al contest indetto da setsy sul forum di Efp, intitolato “Make love to me tonight, like there’s no Tomorrow – contest lampo di drabble”. Lo scopo della sfida era accettare di partecipare al buio e scegliere tre coppie. Fatto questo si attendono le 21 del 30 settembre, in cui vengono svelati 4 prompt che contengono ciascuno tre indicazioni. A quel punto si sceglie una delle tre coppie “prenotate” e un prompt e da allora si ha un’ora per scrivere e pubblicare una drabble di massimo 110 parole.

 

 

Evanescente è questa notte d’ottobre. Impossibile come il Bach che ti si attorcigliava attorno alle dita o quell’eccitazione che, lenta, cresceva. Assurdo a dirsi, eppure è capitato. John t’ha abbracciato, baciato, spogliato, leccato. Ti ha preso, affondando col suo pene in te. E tu ne hai goduto perché, Dio, che meraviglia! La verità è che ami il tuo Boswell e che questo amore, fatale, è stato un veleno fin dall’inizio. Ne sei innamorato in un modo che non ti spieghi. Tantomeno ora che ti sta fottendo corpo e cervello quasi non esistesse un domani. Amami, gli hai detto. Divorami di baci, l’hai implorato. Non lasciarmi, hai mormorato. Poi hai sorriso.

 

**Fine**

 

 

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble seconda classificata al contest: "Make love o me tonight, like there's no tomorrow - contest lampo di drabble" e Vincitrice del premio "Im crossing you in style - per il miglior stile" sempre nel contest indetto da Setsy, sul forum di Efp.


End file.
